ultramono_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
Godzilla is a film monster created by TOHO CO., LTD in 1954, he is one of the best movie characters of all time. he was apart of the Franchise (DVDs, Toys, and more) featured as a knock off Dinosaur Epoch Rex Dinosaurs (old version) DinoKing Battery Operated Tyrannosaurus Big Fella Walking Dinosaur Big Rex Godzilla Bootleg Toys Posable Dinosaur Monster: Collect Them All (Godzilla without dorsal fins, Rodan, King Ghidorah with one tail, and Super MechaGodzilla/MechaGodzilla 2) Dinosay Music 2 Headed Godzilla Cretaceous DinoTopia (Burning Godzilla and Godzilla Final Wars ripped from BANDAI) Giant Monster Monster Bootleg Toys Imperial Godzilla (with the Toho License on the bottom of the foot) Rex Dinosaurs (new with the fins that resembles the 2014 version of Godzilla) DinoWorld (Zilla from GODZILLA 1998 that was ripped from Tredmasters Godzilla 1998) Godzilla (Unlicensed Playset) Fanmade Series Monster Island Buddies The Godzilla Show Tv Series Zone Fighter (1973) Hanna Barbera’s Godzilla (1978) Godzilla Island (1997) GODZILLA: The Animated Series (1998) as Godzilla Movies Godzilla (1954) without Raymond Burr Godzilla Raids Again (1955) Godzilla: The King Of The Monsters (1956) Raymond Burr King Kong vs Godzilla (1962/1963) Mothra vs Godzilla (1964) Ghidorah the Three Headed Monster (1964) Godzilla vs Astro Monster (1965) Godzilla vs Ebirah (1966) Son Of Godzilla (1967) Destroy All Monsters (1968) All Monsters Attack (1969) Godzilla vs Hedorah (1971) Godzilla vs Gigan (1972) Godzilla vs Megalon (1973) Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla (1974) Terror Of MechaGodzilla (1975) Return Of Godzilla (1984) without Raymond Burr Godzilla (1985) by adding Raymond Burr and by deleting what was uncut Godzilla vs Biollante (1989) Godzilla vs King Ghidorah (1991) Godzilla vs Mothra: Battle For Earth (1992) Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 2 (1993) Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla (1994) Godzilla vs Destoroyah (1995) Godzilla (1998) plays as Godzilla Godzilla 2000 (1999) Godzilla vs Megaguirus (2000) GMK Giant Monsters All Out Attack (2001) Godzilla against MechaGodzilla (2002) Godzilla: Tokyo SOS (2003) Godzilla Final Wars (2004) Godzilla (2014) Shin Godzilla (2016) Kong: Skull Island (2017) in the post credits Godzilla: Planet Of The Monsters (2017) Godzilla: Battle For The Edge Of City Earth (2018) Godzilla: Final Chapter (featuring King Ghidorah) Godzilla 2 (2019) Godzilla vs Kong (2020) Trivia Godzilla's roar was from the bootleg and cheap Dinosaur Toys (including Dinosaur Epoch and Dinosaur Century). Godzilla's roar was used for the Dragon in 1982 movie The Last Unicorn during the song “Into The Sea”, in new versions, Godzilla's roar was removed on behalf of TOHO CO., LTD. Le-Matya (from Star Trek the animated series) uses Godzilla's roar in the episode Yesteryear. Kesha's song "Godzilla" basically describes about Godzilla in a different way. Godzilla was featured in games from 1984 to 2016. Godzilla was mentioned in KONG: SKULL ISLAND as a cave painting and faded to black screen and lets out the 2014 Godzilla roar. Godzilla was created by Mugenites for MUGEN. Godzilla's roar was used in Dra+Koi and Nitro Royale. Rex Dinosaurs Battery Operated Toy has Godzilla's dorsal fins in the old version, Godzilla's dorsal fins are replaced with the spikes that look different than 2014 Dorsal Fins in the newer version. Godzilla was used in Knock Off Toys including the Cretaceous DinoTopia ones that were ripped from BANDAI. the Imperial Godzilla has the TOHO CO., LTD license on the foot. Before Disney and Pixar release Monsters Inc in the theaters. Godzilla’s roar was replaced with Chicken sounds due to copyright. in Godzilla Final Wars, Godzilla finally fights Zilla since Godzilla (1998) got a lot of dislikes. Cadillacs and Dinosaurs arcade game has Godzilla’s short roar from All Monsters Attack (aka Godzilla’s Revenge). Godzilla’s roar was added in cartoons and anime (including Godzilla: Planet Of The Monsters). Godzilla was featured in Revenge Of Shinobi, but in the new version, Godzilla was replaced with the Fire-Breathing Dinosaur Skeleton, in 2015 update of Pachimon Final Wars, Kozeni mixed from the old version and the new version of the Stage 7 boss from Revenge Of Shinobi. Godzilla’s roar was featured in fantasy films, same with the other roars from the Kaiju. Godzilla 2014 and 2000 were featured in blue fang games logo bloopers. Godzilla appears in commercials with the Toho License. Godzilla was featured on Dinosaurs Attack comic. a mutated dinosaur has Godzilla’s dorsal fins in the other comic. Zilla plays as Godzilla in the movie “GODZILLA 1998 and GODZILLA the series). In the episode of Toho’s eechi anime “Everyday Life With Monster Girls” Suu’s Kaiju form resembles the 2014 Godzilla. Godzilla makes a blurry appearance on the 2018 Minute Maid commercial. Godzilla was used for memes. since Ryan got suspended at school, he cancelled the Godzilla event on the last day of school before getting sued by Toho. Godzilla’s roar was featured in Ginuwine’s what’s so different (which was ment for GODZILLA 1998). SpammingMonkey claims that Godzilla 1998 was the first movie, but in real life, Godzilla was created by TOHO CO., LTD in 1954 and Tristar and Roland Emmerich got the Godzilla license for Godzilla 1998 but gave the license to Warner Bros and Legendary Pictures on November The 3rd (Godzilla’s Birthday) after Godzilla: Final Wars was released on 2004. There’s a knock off playset called Godzilla vs Jesus, but was sued for copyright infringement by Toho and for ruining the Bible. Godzilla appears in Toho’s upcoming series “Zone Fighter” back in 1973. Gojirasaurus was a dinosaur that was named after Godzilla. Godzilla movies were pirated by Mexican film companies and were sued by Toho, Warner Bros, Legendary, and the other US film companies for pirating movies. Godzillasaurus can transform into Godzilla in Godzilla vs King Ghidorah (1991). Godzilla was ruined by the NSFW content on Rule34 and the other sites. Jiras was an ancestor of Godzilla in UltraMan series. AlexTheHunted and WitchKing00’s Kaiju Girls has human versions of Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, and the other monsters. Zilla plays as Godzilla in TriStar’s GODZILLA 1998 and GODZILLA: The Animated Series. Godzilla was featured on YouTube same with the other monsters.